The Hunted
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Susan is led astray from her path by a cunning wolf. But her brothers and sister are still in danger, or is she really the one that's in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunted**

**Summary: Susan is led astray from her path by a cunning wolf. But her brothers and sister are still in danger, or is she really the one that's in danger?**

**So, due to someone saying how they didn't like how these were being uploaded I've changed it a bit. Those of you that randomly followed this will of course get the update first (lucky you). I'm also doing this because apparently these aren't working as the one-shots they were suppose to be very well (though I have successfully used the former method before, apparently with this fandom it just doesn't work. You try something new and it doesn't always work I guess) Anyways, be happy and follow this thing to know of updates. Each chapter will still have it's title but I am getting rid of the individual summaries. Also, please review and tell me what you think of the story, makes me update faster and I get happy wings ^.^**

****And a Dash of Roses****

Sniffing around the beavers house for the soon-to-be-prisoners he had caught a scent on the wind. It reminded him of home, of summer, of the sunlight, a place where snow wasn't under his paws.

How the world was before the White Witch ruled.

The wonderful scent of honey, the dew from a tree she must have rubbed against while walking in the forest. Yes, a she, a girl, the human girl. He could smell her cleanly through the air even with the scent of beaver filling the small living space that was pitifully called a house.

Drinking it in he followed it to the storage door, letting loose a growl and knocking it clean of it's hinges when he slammed into the wood. It was even better in here. Though there was other scents clinging to it.

With a bark he dove into the tunnel chasing after it, the natural scent with a dash of roses.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Pure Melody**

**This pairing shall breath! It shall reign! It shall-*coughs* Sorry, got a little carried away.**

He had come to a halt not to long after being told by that fox-that mischevious little creature-that the children had gone north. Maugrim hadn't believed it at all. He knew it was a ruse the whole time. Her scent was nowhere around here, it was centered there along with the others as if they had never left.

It had not escaped his notice that the fox was pushing the snow around when he brust forth from the tunnel. Such a foolish mistake on russet fur's part. It was directly infront of the tree. They had been in the trees.

Still, he had ordered the others to continue north even as he slowly padded back to the former location. It wasn't hard to spot them, sitting around a fire in the dark. He crept along towards them stopping short only so that the other animals wouldn't notice him.

Slowly he laid down in the snow, placing his maw on his paws as he looked through the branches of a dead bush.

They were talking, and he could hear them perfectly. Every little detail of Aslan coming back and the plans was stored in the back of his mind but the moment the conversation changed his attention was on her.

The taller girl sitting beside her brother, long dark hair framing her face in curls. This time when she spoke he held onto every syllable, no longer having to do his duty for the time being. He let himself get lost in it. It was like a song.

At some time the small child said her name and he growled low in his throat wanting to say it himself.

_Susan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Under the Moonlight**

**If any of you readers happen to like this little collection/series please tell me. Heck, even if you want to tell me I'm a sick freak for supporting the pairing. I would appreciate it.**

His eyes never moved from her as the group slowly slipped into the land of dreams and the fire died down to just little embers flickering around the burned husks of wood. With the air suddenly silent he pushed himself forward slowly, crawling with front paws as he slid in the snow.

When her form shifted he stopped already halfway to the camp, though the lack of a fire and the thick canopy overhead made it impossible for the light of the moon to cut through and give away his location.

He stayed stone still, much like the White Witch's victims as he watched her get up and start into the forest. His tail wagged slowly, there was only one reason any of them would go into the surrounding trees and behind bushes. It was a perfect oppurtunity to get her.

Skirting along the camp he pushed through the undergrowth, following her trail, swiping away the prints of her shoes and his paws with his tail as he went.

It didn't take very long for him to locate her as she was heading back to the camp now. Puffing out his fur to look all the more menacing he stepped forward onto a branch, breaking it loudly enough for her to hear.

Her form in the darkness stopped and he could smell the fear that rolled off of her.

He stepped forward again, keeping low to the ground as he purposely made noise as he walked toward her. Seeing her stumble back against a tree he growled, the final task that sent her running in any other direction than him, and therefore away from the camp.

Just like he had planned.

With her scent being the only thing here and tainted with fear it was easy to keep up with her, slowly directing her further where he could bark without being heard by anyone but her.

Another series of barks and growls sent her tumbling into a stream when she tripped over a rock in her haste to get away.

With a triumphant growl he leaped forward to tackle her in the cold water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a tad Melodramatic**

**Should probably have mentioned this before but, I'm using the movie-verse for this. Hence the mention of the fox before.**

She spluttered as water filled her mouth and nose, quickly soaking through her clothes and leaving her chilled to the bone in the shallow stream. It was better than falling into a river, she decided just before a weight crashed into her, pushing her back into the water.

She yelled, or tried to, her body was forced under again after she had been trying to get up so she just ended up swallowing the water.

A growl above her told her what she already knew. It was a wolf. One from the Secret Police no less. Why else would it chase her around in the forest, snapping and growling at her heels?

"Grf." She managed to get a sound out after coughing up water once she got her head above the surface again. It only took her another second to make her words more intelligible. "Get off of me." She had intended to yell but her throat felt sore from coughing.

"Only if you stay put and don't try to run." Came a familiar growl.

Her eyes flew to the beast above her, now recognizing this particular wolf as Maugrim, Captian of the Secret Police. The one that had threatened the fox that had helped them. Did that mean... were the others attacked when she left camp? Were they caught? She trembled harder, and not just from the cold. "Fine, but I'm not staying in the water."

For a moment she just glared at the wolf convinced he wasn't going to honor his words. In the next second he off her though and she quickly pushed herself up to be rewarded with a menacing growl. Susan bit her lip before she slowed her movements as she got up and stumbled over to the bank of snow, collapsing there as she shivered. Her eyes darted to the large wolf, following the movements as it circled her. She cleared her thought before speaking, "Let me and my siblings go and we'll leave Narnia."

She wasn't entirely sure if reasoning with the creature would work but she had to try. Maugrim growled low in his throat, "I don't have your siblings."

A sense of relief went though her. They hadn't been caught. "Then let me go. Have the White Witch let Edmund go and we'll leave. I swear it."

Evidently this was the wrong thing to say when he launched himself forward to land infront of her, baring fangs. "You're not going anywhere. You, Susan, are staying in Narnia. Alive. No matter what happens to your siblings."

No matter what happened to- "You're saying they're going to die! The White Witch wants us all dead." It felt terrible just saying the words and she wondered for a moment how Edmund was still alive in the first place. Did the dreaded witch need all of them together to kill them? "Me and my family have to leave! We don't want to be part of this war! Let me go back and I'll convince Peter and Lucy as well, you give us back Edmund so we can go. That way no one has to die!" She was on the verge of crying as she realized how terrible of a situation she was in. "Don't hand me over to the White Witch."

"I don't plan to."

Her heart stopped beating for a second. What? "Y-you don't plan to kill me? To give me to the witch for her to kill?"

"No pup. You're staying with me."

She blinked, even more confused than before. Staying with him? And did he just call her 'pup'? "What?" she croaked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Going where?**

**Like the new format? It's question day.**

It didn't really surprise him, when she looked at him confused. In fact, it was almost cute, adorable even. Her eyes wide as she still hadn't garnered what the words meant. If he acted quickly enough she wouldn't have the chance to piece it together.

The plan was forming quickly in his mind with every time his gaze was on her, and right now it was soley focused on her so it was being made at lightning speed. "Get up, pup." he said with a swish of his tail.

"Why?" She didn't look confused anymore, but suspicious.

He chuckled, as she had every right to be.

Watching as she jumped at the sound, a low rumble issued from his throat. How amusing. "We're moving, back in the stream." Tagging on the last bit as it would be a good way to stop anyone from following them.

She must have made that same connection as he noticed her jaw tighten. "I'm quite alright where I am, thanks."

"I wasn't asking." He let out a low growl after the words to serve as a threat. As he circled around her back he nudged at the soaked clothing with his nose. A simple enough gesture for her to get moving, letting a warm breath out as a reminder of his fangs.

It must have served well enough as she got to her feet almost instantly without even looking at him she entered the stream and he stepped in after to guide her along, splashing in the shallow waters.


	6. Chapter 6

**No More Ice**

**Random Narnia fact: Maugrim's name was changed to Fenris Ulf when Lewis revised the story, it's the actual canon name for the character.**

The sun was just rising when they opened their eyes, catching a whiff of smoke from the burned out logs where a fire had previously been burning. Most of them anyways.

Mrs. Beaver scrambled up when she awoke from her resting spot. "Can you smell that?" she asked Mr. Beaver. "There was a wolf nearby!"

"They were all around this area last night, of course I smell 'em." Mr. Beaver replied, evidently more calm than his wife and started stretching out before Lucy's shriek pierced the air.

"Susan! She's not here! She was sitting right next to me."

Mr. Beaver stopped in his actions, one paw raised in the air from when he was stretching his leg. "There was a wolf near the camp." he said matter of factly after his nose twitched in comfirmination.

"I told you." his wife said while she glanced around the camp. "They're both stale."

"Wait. You can smell where she went right? You can lead us right to Susan." Peter said an arm wrapped around Lucy as he tried to comfort her though he looked rather panicked himself at the thought of Susan missing and the fact that a wolf had been near last night.

"We can't just follow her. The Witch probably has her now, we have to get going, quickly!" Mr. Beaver said then added, "When we get to Aslan we can send out a proper search party for the both of them. She has two of you now, we have to hurry."

Both Peter and Lucy looked torn at the idea of leaving their sister behind so soon after they lost Edmund to the Witch. "Okay then, let's go." Without waiting the two children were running across the snow, leaving the beavers to hurry after them as they all went towards the lion's camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stray**

**Huge thank you to those who favorited and followed. Glad to know you three are enjoying the story.**

She was shivering by the time the sun rose high into the sky. Susan couldn't stop herself, her clothes were soaked through and the winter still had it's claws dug in deep here at the heart of the forest. The cold draft of air wailing between the bare branches of the trees didn't help much either.

"Hurry it up pup."

Blinking she turned her head to see the wolf was standing on a stone, it somehow made him look larger than he already was. Even more intimidating as he looked back at her with eyes the color of coal. She remembered reading about dire wolves in works of fantasy at school and this particular wolf seemed to fit the bill to the T.

With a sigh she trudged up the side of the hill, moving inbetween the large boulders surrounding them. She wished he would tell her where they were going, that he would stop trailing back around and checking her progress through the terrain, sometimes nipping near her heels at the edge of the coat that barely managed to go past her ankles.

It was only when the sky was darkening once more and she could swear her vision was going fuzzy when he motioned her towards the wall of stone to their left. Without much thought she slipped into the cave only to collapse on the floor soon after and fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sentimental**

**Please let me know if you like the story or not.**

**Note to anon reviewer* this story is written in drabbles (100-500 words) and occasionally one-shots (500+ words). Each chapter will be however long it wants to be, I don't control the length, the characters do.**

When Susan opened her eyes there was trails of light seeping through cracks in the west wall. It was barely enough to see and she turned her head slowly to try and tell where she was. Hoping it wasn't really some forgotten cave in the side of the mountain.

She hesitated though, there was something soft pressed against her cheek now that she had shifted. Reaching a hand out her fingers slowly stretched out to brush over strands of fur.

Her brow crinkled before she realized what-or rather who-it was. "Maugrim?"

Atleast a foot away a section of fur seemed to turn into a small black pearl, the light reflecting off his eye as it focused on her. "Awake pup?"

She blinked, looking away and at the curve of fur that disapeared beyond her back.

"You were shivering in your sleep."

Her gaze flickered back to meet the single eye facing her again. For a few seconds she was quiet before pushing herself up, moving quickly away from his form on the floor and across the cold stone.

Standing up she had a better view than when she had been on the ground. Atleast he hadn't dragged her into just another cave.

A number of steps had been carved into the stone, leading up and out of the main unfurnished area. Susan walked up the spiral of steps, ducking down a few times when the ceiling was too low.

When she finally got to the end she was able to stand up fully again, her gaze quickly scanning over the living area she had come across. The rumble of her stomach pressed her toward the kitchen area and she got started on making something for herself, trying to ignore the wolf below.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scout**

The flaps of the tent parted as Aslan stepped out his gaze going over the army he resised over.

An army meant for the Pevensie children. If only they had all made it here. Peter and Lucy had just gotten done telling him about how Edmund had betrayed them to the White Witch, while their sister, Susan, had been taken by a wolf during the night. It was suspected that she was now with the Witch as well, and he needed to get them back.

Padding slowly down the hill he headed straight for a centaur, "I need your scouts to find the Witch's camp. She's holding the other two Pevensie children hostage. We will need them if we are going to win this war."

"Right away, Aslan."

With that the centaur was off to get not only a scout party ready, but a raid party as well to follow behind at a distance so they could strike soon after finding the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

**Elusion**

The sound of hooves and paws was soft at first and then developed into a thunderous roar as they ran through the forest, jumping over stones and tall bushes. The more lithe creatures tore right through the bushes or bounded down from trees into the encampment.

A surprised cry came up from those within, quickly cut off as swords and teeth bit into flesh, tearing through fur and tough skin to quiet them once again.

Soon the only noise was a strangled sound coming from one of the trees.

The centaur that led the attack trotted over to find a boy tied to the tree, with knife in hand he quickly got rid of the rope. "Are you Edmund Pevensie?" he asked.

"Y-es." Edmund stuttered out, still looking wide eyed at the recently deceased. "H-how do you know my name?"

"We were sent to retrieve you and your sister from the Witch's clutches." There was a pause as the centaur surveyed the bivouac. "Where is you sister?"

"I don't know," he muttered, still taking a second to process what this supposedly mythological creature had said. "Wait. My sister was taken by the Witch? Was it Lucy?" He felt another wave of guilt wash over him. Everything was falling apart since he had met the White Witch.

"No, it was Susan." The centaur blinked down at him. "She was caught by the Secret Police."

Edmund stared at him. That didn't make sense. Surely the White Witch would have gloated to him about her victory? Unless Susan had escaped capture. "But-"

"Not here." A pair of arms surrounded him, lifting him from the ground. "We must get back to Aslan. He will want to hear about this from you himself." He found himself being handed off to another centaur. "Scouting party with me! We must find Susan!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Immobile**

Pushing a branch from her path Susan stumbled from the uneven ground onto a flatter surface, a clearing of sorts. When she looked around though her whole body stilled, eyes widening.

She couldn't find it in her to move away from the scene infront of her.

The animals were frozen, like a still from a movie, an older movie in black and white. The various shades of gray identified the texture of fur that should have been blowing in the wind. If not for their positions she would have thought it to be a stone garden. Each one looked frightened, as if they had been trying to get away before becoming timeless.

There was a growl to her left and she looked to see Maugrim was back at her side now, probably having circled around after she had failed to stay in his line of sight.

"Is this... what the Witch does?"

"Yes," came his answering growl. "now keep moving."

She stared at him for a second then looked back to the stone enclosed animals. "How could you support this? It... it's monstrous. Don't you care at all about what happens to them?"

"No."

The answer was instant and she had to look at him, not quite believing her own ears. "Some of them must be your own kin."

A deep growl sounded from his throat, "I don't have need for kin." The wolf's tail lashed to the side. "They were fools to get caught." His head turned to look at her. "You will not end up like them if you follow my orders. The Queen could be looking for you even now, it is best if you hurry."

"And leave them like this? Are you hearing yoursel-"

"Of course!" he barked, jumping up so his paws hit her side, though not using enough force to topple her over. "You're in danger if you stay out here Susan. The Queen has been here before she will come again to find you eventually. As long as I live I will not see you handed over to her like a slice of meat!" His paws hit the ground once again as he backed off. "Now follow me or I will drag you by your ankle if I have to."


	12. Chapter 12

**Absurd**

She rolled over onto her back, glancing to the wolf across the cave floor.

After waking up to him surounding her body in the last one she had been able to keep him from doing it again by huddling in a corner with her jacket tugged over her body. Even if she was cold she fought the urge to shiver. Not being soaking wet from a river helped her acting skills considerably.

"Pup-"

"I'm not your bloody pup Maugrim," she snapped. No matter how many times he said it, no matter how his voice would lower to barely more than a whisper she didn't want him calling her that. Susan still wasn't even sure what it meant when he called her that. She wasn't a child though and to her pup meant child.

"_Susan_," her eyes widened briefly, hand clutching at the fur of the coat. That was even worse. How could he say her name like that?

"I'm not-"

"You are Susan. You're my pup."

"I'm not a child!" she whirled fully to look in his direction. To see his ears lying flat on his head, maw resting on his paws, eyes gazing at the ground.

"I did not mean to offend."

She took a slow breath, trying to rein in her wild emotions. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

"Just..." a whine cut through the words as he pawed at the ground, "that you're mine." Black coal eyes glanced up to her. "Aren't you?"

She bit at her lip, unable to glace away from his gaze. He looked hurt, vulnerable. "Yes, of course." Susan sighed, "I'm your pup."

His ears flicked up and after a moment he was pawing at the ground again, crawling over to her on his belly. She didn't pull away as he slid next to her, pushing his wet nose to her cheek before his eyes closed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sprightly**

Hoofs hit over snow, stone, to skip over freshly sprung grass. The creatures didn't want to trample the new life. The driver liked that, he didn't want to destroy something so beautiful after everything that had happened during the winter. It was finally coming to a close and he would have sung a tune if the reindeer let him steer slay. As it was Father Christmas didn't even know where his companions were taking him.

It slowed suddenly when there was a growl and a shout that was muffled an instant later.

He stood up slowly from the slay, glancing to the rock where the sounds had come from. "Who's there?" Another muffled sound met his words along with a warning snarl. "You can come out, the snow is thawing, winter coming to a close. Aslan and the Children of Adam and Eve will soon triumph over the White Witch!" If it so happened a spy of the White Witch was behind that rock the reindeer would take him away fast enough, but he felt the need to spread the news. "I heard their brother has joined them at-"

"Edmund!" A girl's voice shouted and soon he could see her climb over the rock a wolf-no Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police jumped up beside her and he tightened his hold on the reins for a moment. "He's safe?"

"Yes," his eyes widened, "you're Susan." she nodded and he gave a joyful laugh. "That's great! Aslan and your sister and brothers are waiting for you at-"

"The Stone Table."

His eyes flicked back to the large wolf. "What is he doing with you?"

"Being a pain." Susan said the words with a smile as she clambered down from the rock and he glanced back to her, remembering then that he still had her present.

Father Christmas turned in his seat to grab the bag and get the items from it. "I almost forgot, these are for you." He handed her a bow, a sling of arrows, and a horn. "If you need a ride-"

"That won't be necessary," Maugrim growled, stepping closer to the human girl.

"You're being rude," she hissed.

"You're being naive," he growled back.

Susan turned to look at Father Christmas and he smiled encouragingly. It would be best for her to be away from the Captain of the Witch's dangerous law enforcement.

"Thank you for the gifts, but I'm sure you got more to hand out before Winter is over and I can make it to the Stone Table-" a series of disapproving growls cut through her words, "just fine by myself. I do appreciate the thought."

He frowned slightly but nodded, glancing again to the wolf that was now nudging at her ankles, growling something soft that sounded like, "these trees are still her eyes, move it pup."

A smile flitted across his face then. "That's fine. You seem to be in capable paws." With a shout he got the deer back in motion and they sped off.

He never thought he would see such a splendid sight. Maugrim actually seeming to be helping a human girl. What a wonderful late Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Seek**

**Okay, just thought I would make sure you guys knew that usually when I update this, I do so with multiple chapters. So if anyone finds themself confused later on or even now, you probably just hit the arrow for the most recent chapter and skipped over one, or two of them from when I updated. Hopefully if there was any confusion that will clear it up.**

Peter was wrangling his hands together as Aslan was currently surrounded by some scouts. Lucy kept peeking over her shoulder at them, and Edward... Edward just kept quiet, thinking to himself that it was all his fault.

That if he hadn't gone to the White Witch's Castle everything would have been alright. If he hadn't told the Queen about his brother and sisters' location that they would still all be together. If the Queen hadn't unleashed her Secret Police on her Beavers' home Susan would be here with them now. That the group behind him would not be needed if he wasn't such a selfish child.

He gave them up for sweets... For bloody sweets!

Edward hadn't even noticed he was crying until Peter laid a hand on his shoulder, and soon Lucy was crying with him. Peter wrapped an arm around both of them so they laid against him.

There was no sound when the lion padded over so it took them by surprise when he spoke, "I'm sending out another scouting party, further into the forest this time. We will find Susan, just give it some time."

Like the other dozen times you sent them and they came back with only more soldiers for the army with not a hint of his sister's whereabouts? Edward would have shouted at Aslan if it wasn't for Peter. "I want to go." his brother said. "I want to help find her, _please_."

With the two crying siblings clinging to him it must have been enough as Aslan bowed his head. "You may go." Lucy sniffed to his left and Aslan continued, "You can all go if you wish. I'll send more soliders with you and go myself. Jadis will not capture the three of you while I breath."


	15. Chapter 15

**Unveil**

**On with the tale!**

She stepped over loose stones so she wouldn't trip as she walked, eyes on the wolf a few yards infront of her. Susan glanced down to the gift she was given, still a bundle in her arms. She ran a finger over a feather attached to one of the arrows.

Soft. It slid almost pleasantly though her fingers, yet the arrow itself was sharp. It would create pain for anyone if she just knocked it into her bow. She gripped the thin shaft, swinging the bow up, the sling of arrows over her shoulder, feet stopping in her path beneath her. Extending her hand holding the arrow, pulling back on the string, bringing it the center of the bow level with her cheekbone-

"Pup?"

Susan blinked at Maugrim, still infront of her, now looking back with his ears twitching in the spring air. "Maugrim," her arms lowered slowly to her sides, "I can't do this anymore, I can't run. Not with Edmund away from the White Witch, with everyone back at the Stone Table that needs my help," she slipped the arrow back into sling, "My brothers and sister are probably out looking for me, being worried when they don't have to be. I can't let them worry about me any longer," she took in a deep breath, "We need to go back. You know where the Stone Table is, don't you? Take me there."

His tail swished in the snow as he padded slowly toward her, "Susan-"

She crouched down so she was infront of him, raising her hands to grip at the fur along the side of his neck, "_Please_," she pleaded, "For me."

Black eyes looked back at her and then a sigh came from his throat, "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

**Blackberry Winter**

Hills expanded in every direction as they set out. Except this time the rolling earth wasn't barren, it was bright green with flowers springing up from the ground.

Lucy pulled the reins to the side so the horse wouldn't step on the bright yellow, red, and blue colors that dotted the surface. It was needed a minute later, as the horse seemed to appreciate the blooming petals as much as she did. She let out a sigh from her saddle as she surveryed the horizon, hoping Susan would just appear over the ridges.

So far they had no such luck. Peter told her they didn't know where she was though and that it was only the second day. Plus, the White Witch hadn't killed Edmund when he was captive, he was sure she was still alive.

She clinged to that hope as her brothers rode hard infront of her.

Their scouting party was large to cover more ground, but it had been insisted that Lucy stay in the middle of the group so she could get to anyone's aide if they ran into resistance and someone got injured. Which she didn't mind so much, it was a tactical choice after all. She wasn't an expert in military techniques by a long shot but she understood the decision and hadn't offered up much of an argument.

As long as they found Susan she would be happy. As long as her sister was okay and she didn't have to use her brand of healing on her, she would be glad.

Those thoughts repeated in her mind as they cleared the hills and entered the forest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Brawl**

The grass swayed softly as he padded through, his footsteps soft so that they didn't even crunch the leaves beneath. A bird chirped in the distance and he growled softly, raising his snout to sniff at the air, checking the course of the wind with his tail before flicking it back down and to the side as he continued walking.

He pushed through the last of the tall grass, feeling the blades press at his fur before sliding off and away, almost as if he were in water. With another sniff he bounded over to a tree, tucking his head down and paws inward as he started scraping at the dirt with his claws, digging into the loose soil.

"Wolf!"

He looked up quickly, a snarl slipping through his fangs at a centaur just a few yards away, "If you plan to fight me, you're going to need a weapon, horse-man." His hackles raised at the creature, to make him appear even larger, to scare the tresspasser away.

"I found a member of the Secret Police!" the centaur yelled, though he did back up a step, tail swishing nervously as the wolf lowered himself to the ground, growling,

"That's Chief you dimwit. Either show me some respect or get your throat ripped out, your choice."

The last half of his growl was lost in a thunder of hooves and he raised the rumbling growl in his throat to be heard over it. Branches snapped and then there was another rider coming out of the forest, sword drawn as they rode straight for him. His ear laid flat on his back as the horse approached and he dove to the side in the last few seconds, pouncing up to grip a metal clad leg with his teeth and pull the fool down to the ground.

The horse kept riding away into the forest with a frightened neigh and he let go of the metal. He never did like the taste it left in his mouth. Maugrim moved back quickly now as the thing - was it a thing? It had a familiar shape to a fawn and he never imagined they could walk very well with metal on their legs. Clumsy creatures. Whatever. It was up now, swinging the sword down at him as he growled viciously as he backed up, waiting for an opening so he could lunge forward-

_Shnick._

Metal rang against the metal, tipping the sword slightly to the side when the arrow hit it's mark. "Peter!" her cry rang through the air and he dropped back quickly and into the sea of grass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fluster**

"Susan?" Peter turned, seeing the large wolf flee back into the grass that filled the clearing from the corner of his eye. He didn't focus on that for very long though. Instead all of his attention was on his sister as he stared at her, a smile breaking out across his face in relief that they had found her after only a few days of searching.

She was standing between two trees, bow in her arms and lowered as she looked back at him. The dim light of the evening sun made the arch of branches above her glow on it's travel down beyond the earth. From this distance he couldn't see her clearly, but he knew it was his sister. It had been her voice he had heard just now calling his own name.

He practically felt giddy at her sudden appearance and turned to call to the centaur beyond him, "Get Edmund and Lucy! We found Susan!" His brother and sister would want to see her as well. Peter turned back to face his sister, walking forward into the grass with his blade at his hip. "Are you okay? We we're worried the witch might have killed you or-"

"Killed me?" There was something in her tone of voice that made him stop short. "The witch never had me you idiot. You're the one going around almost killing people, and what for? Did you really think that would help you find me?"

He blinked at the bite in her voice and opened his mouth to ask what she was so worked up about when dark fur slinked from behind a tree to her right and he stepped forward quickly shouting, "Look out! Behind you!"

It was that damn wolf. He never should have taken his eye off the creature.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tumult**

He raised his sword even though he was in the middle of the clearing and would never make it to her in time. If he had the time he would curse himself out for not being more aware of his surroundings. Right now though he didn't have the time, and neither did Susan who was now lifting her bow.

A wave of relief crashed through him at her quick reflexes before he realized the loaded arrow was pointed at him.

"Susan?" The voice of Lucy came from his left at the edge of the clearing. Glancing over he could see Edmund standing there as well, eyes wide and flickering quickly between him and Susan.

"Stand down." Susan's voice filled the empty air of the clearing as she pulled the arrow taut.

The wolf, Chief of the Secret Police advanced from behind her but she still wasn't turning. "There's a-" Peter took a step forward as he spoke, staring at the animal just behind her. That beast was too close to his sister-

"Sheath your weapon!" Her shout made him stop again, staring at her. Did she really not notice what was creeping up on her.

It was bearing it's fangs at him, an almost cocky look on it's face. Assuming the creature could convey such an expression. This wolf turned, snapping at the air just an inch from Susan's thigh.

She looked down then, frowning. "Stop it. You're no better."

It's maw shut for a second and then it was open again, snapping once more at the air around her leg before pressing it closed furry jaw to the leg. His eyes widened. It was rubbing it's face along her skin!

"You're weapon." Peter looked back up to see her eyes were trained on him again and that... that wolf was... What was _that _noise? A sort of titter was slowly filling the clearing.

When he sheathed his sword Susan relaxed her bow, putting both it and the arrow on her back it some holster. Her free hand reached down to scratch behind the wolf's ears and that laughter from before increased.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dead Air**

Her hand lowered, running along the fur between his eyes up to his wet nose. "Maugrim." He stopped laughing, though he did throw her an amused look and she smiled back at the wolf.

Honestly, it had been hard for herself not to laugh after the danger of Peter killing Maugrim had passed. He had just kept pushing the limits on her brother by snapping that twig softly behind her as warning not to shoot. At first she hadn't been sure what he was doing behind the tree until she felt his hot breath on her leg, the sound of jaws snapping, moving the air quickly over her skin.

He had been teasing Peter. Not exactly the best thing he could have done in this situation. If Peter had been closer and she wasn't able to make him drop the sword it was likely she would have lost her companion over such a little gimmick.

When Susan looked up she found Peter still staring, now open-mouthed with an even more confused expression on his face. Edmund's eyes were wide, filled with terror and wonder. Lucy was standing with her hands clasped in front of her, emotions flickering across her face but she couldn't seem to settle on one.

She had to clamp a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rebel**

He paced back and forth in the tent. Long streaks of gold and red cloth surrounded him, the grass still beneath his feet considering the occupant of this tent didn't mind the earth like the children did.

There was a laugh outside, hers. He drank it in, wanting to bound out of the tent and to her side but he was currently waiting for that lion.

When Aslan appeared on the scene in the clearing Susan had spoken in his defense, breaking the silence that came with the lion's question. That he had saved her from the Queen's clutches, which wasn't entirely true.

That was why he was here now, seeking audience with Aslan.

The curtains parted and the lion stepped through, padding forward so they swished close once again. To keep the conversation private. No matter how much it upset the other animals outside who seemed to think he was here to assassinate him.

He started speaking first, "It's my fault. I lured Susan away from the campgrounds and the witch never knew about it. She probably thinks I'm dead, not that I care. I just want you to know the truth and not to punish Susan for lying on my behalf."

Aslan looked at him steadily for a moment before asking, "What is the truth?"

So Maugrim proceeded to tell him the uncut version of the story. His ear twitched occasionally when Susan came up. He could still hear her outside with her brothers and sisters who had accepted her back readily enough but remained wary of him.

"You care for Susan." He nodded his head even though it hadn't been a question. "I have something I need done and you are the only one that I can trust with this task if what you say is true. It needs to be done for Susan and her family."

"I will do anything for her." Maugrim promised.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dusk**

The water was running over her feet as Susan stood in the creek. The sun was just starting to go down, turning the clear liquid red, making it warm and cling to her foot when she raised it above the surface.

She turned, walking back to the grass that ran along the side of the now orange water that would soon become black crystals glittering under the moon.

Susan grabbed a towel from the bank, collecting the droplets of water on her skin with the soft cotton. "Maugrim?" she called, while wrapping the towel around her to keep the cold air away even though she still had a layer of clothing on beneath it. The chill was already starting to get to her as she walked up the hill to the camp.

A centaur trotted right by her as she gazed around the camp wondering where the large wolf had gone off to. Usually he would be at her side instantly when she called. The only time he didn't was when he was with Aslan.

So she made her way to the tent, ducking beneath the flap when wind kicked it up. "Aslan, do you know where Maugrim is?" she asked, glancing around the room for her wolf.

"He's not here." The lion raised his head from flattened grass. "I sent him on a mission. You look tired. Go to sleep, Susan."

She frowned, looking once more around the room before nodding. "Okay."


	23. Chapter 23

**Claret Sun**

There was a whispering in her ear as the darkness in her mind dissipated.

"_Susan_."

She fought against the heavy lids keeping her eyes closed, just enough so she could see a slit of the air in front of her. There was flashes of white and red, petals dancing in the air, brushing against her cheek as it whispered again,

"_Susan, get up_."

With a mutter she turned on her side, pushing herself up slowly from the ground as the cover slipped down. After a moment she had her eyes fully open and was looking at the sprite that twirled on the wind.

"_Follow me_."

She rubbed at her face as if that would help her wake up, yawning as she asked, "Why?"

"_It's Maugrim_."

Her head shot up, staring at the tree spirit. She was awake now. "You know where he is? Tell me-"

"_Follow me_."

Susan was up from the ground in an instant, tugging on her shoes, not caring about the state of her clothes as she ran after the swirling path of petals.


	24. Chapter 24

**Skirmish**

It was quiet in the field Peter looked out on. He was still wondering where Susan was but he had to focus on the army across from his own. Edmund was up in the cliffs, Lucy with him. Still, it would make him feel better if he knew where his other sister was as well.

There was a roar and suddenly the ground was shaking, hoofs and feet pounding into the dirt so hard that it was like thunder in his ears. The metal of his helm just made it resound in his head as his own horse charged forward. As he gripped his sword tightly, pulling it from the sheath to soon be swallowed up by the sounds of battle around him.

Metal ringing on metal as swords clashed. Spears whisteling through the air. Stone dropping from the sky to crush bone a moment later. Fire falling from the cliff, lighting up the grass of the field.

A minotaur wrapped in flames, screaming as it went for a centaur, axe raised.

There was a leopard at his side once, for a flicker of a second and then it was on it's distant snow cousin. Claws digging into flesh, teeth snapping at bone and muscle.

And it went on, and on.

Even when his horse fell. When Edmund cut the White Witch's wand in the gorge. As Aslan turned the stone warriors back to life to bare fangs at the enemy, to eventually wrap his jaws around the snow queen's throat.

Then the fighting died down, the sounds of battle drowning in silence.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dawn**

The sun seemed to set the stone on fire as it rose into the sky. It set Maugrim's fur ablaze as she crouched next to him, a single hand on his unmoving chest.

The entire place was empty, silent. Even the sprite that had led her to her faithful guardian had gone back to the camp. But she knew her brothers and sister were battling not too far away, and yet, it didn't reach her. The sounds of battle didn't pierce the air here.

It was heavy, thick and pressing on her shoulders.

She turned away, feeling it soften when she wasn't looking at him. Her hand slipped from his fur onto the smooth stone beneath and it went away entirely.

Susan closed her eyes, fighting back the tide of tears that had already unleashed on her mind. How could Aslan have let Maugrim go here? Let him sacrifice himself for her brother, for her? It made her stomach twist, as if she might taste iron in her mouth right then.


	26. Chapter 26

**New Moon**

The clearing had been enveloped in shadows just a few minutes earlier when night fell.

Susan laid on top of the stone with the odd carvings along the side that she found while the sun was still out. Carvings she couldn't read or understand. She supposed it said something about the Stone Table, explained what it was, why the Witch has used this place to kill Maugrim. Even if she could read it she didn't think she could understand.

Everyone had suffered enough through this winter, this war. Why did it have to take him as well? Just because he kept her from the Queen.

She didn't understand-

"Pup."

Her head whirled so fast her cheekbone hit the stone with a solid thud that sent her head reeling. That blow had to be what was causing this now. She had to be hallucinating.

Maugrim's eyes were open, reflecting light in the dark even though there was no source for it. "How long have you been here?" His words floated through her mind.

Still, she stared. This couldn't be real. "Since this morning," she murmured, not quite sure if she was talking to a corpse or not. If she had just gone crazy. "How are you alive?"

The corner of his lips pulled back into that wolf grin. "I took the place of your brother, but I didn't commit treason so the Witch couldn't really kill me." He raised his maw from the stone, pressing his wet nose to her fingers. "I use to serve at the castle. I only ever committed treason when I went over to the Witch, but then I protected you. A daughter of Adam and Eve. So I was brought back by the old powers. I'm not a dream, Susan. I'm here. Really."

Her jaw shook, she blinked rapidly, feeling streams starting down her cheeks before she pushed her face into his fur and cried out her relief, arms wrapped around his frame.


	27. Chapter 27

**Queen of the Horn**

She sat on the throne, somewhat rigid but giddy.

Her siblings sat alongside her, having just been crowned by Mr. Tumnus, looking much how she felt. Each was smiling as the people before them cheered, showing gratitude for everything the four had done in setting the world right again.

Even though it felt like she didn't do much.

The warm fur brushing against her ankle reminded her of who had. Maugrim sat at her feet, curled around the front of the throne, eyeing the crowd with an almost - dare she think it - content gaze.

He was her elite guard. Her only guard. The only one the Queen would need as along as she was in Narnia.

**The end. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
